Mîzore Eishauch
Allgemeine Daten * Alter: Wurde ca, 1100 Jahre vor der Invasion der Orks geboren. * Geburtsort: In einer der vielen Städte am Fuße des Hyal. Geschichte Ihre Schritte wurden vom Schnee gedämpft. Sie ging langsam, langsamer als sonst. Vielleicht lag es an Niraa, der kleinen Draenei die so rumsprang und rumlief. Sie mochte es nicht, liess dem Kind aber ihren Willen. Gerade lief Liraa wieder an ihr vorbei, um einen kleinen Tanz aufzuführen den wohl nur sie verstand. Es gab Momente, da lief Niraa brav neben ihr her. Still, leise, störte sie sie nicht bei ihren geschäften. Doch oft lief sie voraus, bestaunte Neugierieg all die Sachen die sie im Kinderheim nie zu sehen bekam. Sie waren weit gereist, von Shattrath über die ganze Scherbenwelt hinweg. Auf Azeroth hatten sie sich aufgehalten, doch den meisten Teil der Zeit verbrachten sie in Nordend. Mîzore seufzte leise, so leise das niemand auch nur einen kleinen Ton davon hörte. Sie wusste das es gefährlich war das Kind mit nach Nordend zu nehmen. Doch, obwohl sie auf Niraa aufpasste wollte sie die Geißel nicht aus den Augen lassen. Nein, sie würde zur Stelle sein wenn der Lichkönig eine Schwäche offenbarte. Sie blieb stehen. Niraa wartete ein paar Schritte vor ihr auf sie. Mîzore liess ihren Blick über das Zelt schweifen, gab Niraa einen kleinen Wink mit dem Kopf und ging die paar Stufen hinauf, um es dann zu betreten. Darin befanden sich fünf abgezweigte Bereiche, ein jeder für eine der Fraktionen der Allianz. Mit Niraa im Schlepptau ging Mîzore zügig auf die Tiermeisterin der Exodar zu. Diese lächelte als sie das kleine Mädchen und die große Nachtelfe kommen sah. Vor ihr blieben sie stehen, Mîzore verneigte sich. Niraa ging schüchtern ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Dann wandte sie sich an Mîzore. „Muss ich wieder hier bleiben?“ Die angesprochene nickte. „Ich werde bald wieder da sein.“ Sie wandte sich an die Draenei. „Werdet ihr wieder gemeinsam mit Colosos auf sie aufpassen?“ Ein Nicken als Antwort genügte der Nachtelfe, und sie wandte sich um. Doch wurde sie von einem sanften Ziehen an ihrem Umhang gehindert. Ein Blick sagte ihr das Niraa sie dort festhielt. Mîzore's Gesicht zeigte es nicht, noch zeigte es eine ihrer Bewegungen, doch sie war leicht überrascht. „Niraa?“ Die kleine Draenei blickte zu boden, hob dann jedoch tapfer den Kopf. „Bitte komm bald wieder...“ Es war nur ein kleines zögern, die wenigsten bemerkten es. Doch es zeigte sich trotzdem in ihrem Nicken, ehe sie Niraa kurz die Hand auf den Kopf legte und dann ging. Die drei Draenei die zugeschaut hatten lächelten leicht. Niraa drehte sich, den Kopf zu boden gerichtet, wieder um. Colosos kniete sich vor das Mädchen hin. „Weisst du, ich glaube Mîzore hat dich wirklich gern...“ „Ja?“ Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des kleinen Mädchen's. thumb|left Schweigend nahm Mîzore eine Lanze aus dem Ständer im Zelteingang, es hatte sie wirklich überrascht das Niraa sie festgehalten hatte. Es war schliesslich nicht möglich das die kleine Draenei sie mochte, oder? Mîzore musste den Kopf schütteln während sie auf den Säbler zuging der vor dem Stall stand. Innerlich musste sie zugeben, sie mochte das kleine Mädchen. Sie erinnerte sie an sich sebst. Langsam saß sie auf und bedeutete dem Säbler mit leichtem Schenkeldruck loszugehen. Niraa erinnerte sie ein kleines bisschen an sie selbst, vor Langer langer Zeit. Sie war auch so gewesen, launenhaft, manchmal Still, nachdenklich, wissbegierieg. Sie war an einem kleinen Dorfe am Fuße des Hyial's aufgewachsen. Sie wusste jedoch nicht einmal mehr wann das gewesen war. Sie war recht früh in die Dienste des Tempel's getreten, und wurde zur Mondpriesterin ausgebildet. Sie stieg in der Tempelhierarchie auf, wurde eine „Schwester Elune's“. Die Jahre waren vorbeigezogen. Sie hatte an der Schlacht um den Berg Hyial mitgekämpft, Nordrassil war zerstört worden, Teldrassil gepflanzt. Irgendwann entschloss sie sich dazu die Untoten, die Geißel in Lordaeron zu bekämpfen. Sie wusste nicht mehr wieso. Sie trat der Argentumdämmerung bei, und starb. Mîzore kämpfte, während sie sich an ihre Vergangenheit erinnerte, besiegte einen Reiter nach dem anderen. Ja sie war dort in den Pestländern gestorben, eines von vielen Opfern, doch hatte das Schicksal ihr anderes beschert. Anhänger der Geißel bargen ihren Leichnam, sie wurde wiedererweckt. In Ihren Willen beraubt diente sie dem Lichkönig, diente sie der Geißel. Doch während der Schlacht um die Kappelle, war der Verrat an ihnen sichtbar geworden: Der Lichkönig hatte sie ihn einen aussichtslosen Kampf geschickt. Während der Ereignisse an der Kapelle des Hoffnungslosen Lichtes schworen sie Rache, die Ritter von Acherus schlossen sich zu der Schwarzen Klinge zusammen. Mîzore hatte ihren Willen wieder erlangt, sich bruchstückhaft erinnern können, noch immer wusste sie nicht um ihre Gesamte Kindheit, Vergangenheit. Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, der Kutlist vor ihr fiel mit einem klagenden Laut auf den Lippen um. Mîzore's Gedanken waren bei Elóre. Sie hatten sich in der Argentumdämmerung kennengelernt, sie schätze sie sehr, und sie war die einzige zu der sie Kontakt hatte, wenn man Niraa nicht mitzählte. Doch diese war schließlich nur ein Kind, was wusste sie von dem Leiden das sie verspürte wenn sie nicht tötete? Was wusste sie von der Verzweiflung die sie verspürte wenn sie daran dachte das sie nicht mehr lebte. Ihr Körper stieß sie ab, war von Kultistischer Magie erfüllt, sie wusste nicht ob sie weiterhin exestieren konnte wenn der Lichkönig bezwungen war. Doch vielleicht, ging es Mîzore durch den Kopf als sie einen schrillen Pfiff ausstoß, weiss sie doch etwas davon, sie ist ein Erstaunliches Kind. Einen kurzen Moment schloss sie die Augen, dann stieg sie auf den Greifen den sie gerufen hatte. Er war ebenfalls nicht mehr lebendig... Das Zelt betrachtend stand sie nun wieder davor, sie hatte ihre...Gier für diesen Tag gestillt. Es war nur ein leichtes bedauern das sie verspürte als sie daran dachte das se Niraa tagtäglich hier liess, um ihren Hunger zu stillen. Sie betrat das Zelt, und Niraa kam ein wenig Scheu auf sie zu gelaufen. „Colosos hat viele schöne Geschichten erzählt! Gehen wir jetzt wieder?“ Mîzore nickte, neigte ihren Kopf in die Richtung der Draenei Gruppe und bedeutete Niraa mit einem Wink ihr zu folgen. Sie wusste das es eine Zumutung war das Kind bei sich zu haben, sie war ein Monster. Doch tief in ihr versteckt war immernoch der Wunsch etwas gut zu machen, auch wenn niemand davon wusste. Nach aussen hin war sie kalt, Wortkarg, ein Blick von ihr liess gewöhnliche Zivilisten sofort verstummen. Sie hatte Spaß daran zu töten, es bereitete ihr Genugtuung, und sie wusste das sie an nichts glauben konnte ausser an sich selbst. Doch kleine Tief verborgene Wünsche kannte man manchmal selbst nicht, oder wollte sie nicht wahr haben. „Fliegen wir wieder mit dem Greifen? Gehen wir wieder zum Spielzeugladen?“ Niraa plapperte fröhlich weiter, auch als Mîzore nicht antwortete. Nach einiger Zeit wurde sie wieder still, dann blieb sie stehen. Mîzore ging weiter, blieb nach einem Dutzend Schritte dann aber auch stehen und sah über die Schulter nach hinten. Niraa stand da, Mîzore mit großen Augen anschauend. „Wisst ihr was Mîzore? Es macht Spaß mit euch zusammen zu sein! Viel Spaßiger als im Heim mit den anderen Kindern zu spielen!“ Man konnte keine Reaktion an Mîzore erkennen nachdem Niraa wieder lachend an ihr vorbeigelaufen war. Es schein das Kind nicht zu stören das Mîzore anders war. Sie war vielen Erwachsenen um einiges Voraus in dieser Weltanschauung. Während die beiden auf dem Greifen saßen der sie zurück nach Dalaran brachte seufzte Niraa. „Ich möchte nicht wieder zurück ins Waisenhaus, ich möchte bei euch bleiben!“ Mîzore's Gesicht zeigte abermals keine Regung als sie sprach. „Du wirst nicht zurück ins Waisenhaus gehen...“ Als Niraa sie verwundert anblickte legte sie ihr leicht eine kalte Hand auf den Kopf. „Du wirst zur Exodar reisen...“ Niraa sah Mîzore noch ein mal an, lächelte, und sah summend Dalaran entgegen dessen fliegende Shilouette immer größer wurde. Es war nun schon einige Tage her seit Mîzore Niraa zurück ins Waisenhaus, und dann in die Exodar gebracht hatte. Die kleine hatte das Reisen durch die Portale sehr genossen, und hatte sich anscheinend nur schwer von Mîzore wegreissen können. Dieser war das unverständlich. Sicher, sie hatte dem Kind einige Tage ausserhalb des Heimes beschert, aber sie war nie sehr gespräch gewesen, hatte das Kind teilweise angeblafft. Es auch alleine, oder in Obhut von anderen gelassen wenn der Kampf rufte. Sie hatte sich im Schattengewölbe einquartiert, immer in der Nähe des Feindes. Dort stand sie nun auch, zum Kampf gerüstet sah sie einen Ghul auf sich zukommen. Diese waren hier nichts ungewöhnliches, so ignorierte sie ihn, doch er folgte ihr, und sprach beinahe unverständlich etwas aus. Mîzore drehte sich um und bemerkte das dem Ghul die Zunge, der grossteil des Kopfes fehlte. Nach einigen Momenten wiedeholte der Ghul das eben gesagte und Mîzore nickte. Ihr langer Umgang mit den Untoten hatte ihr die Gabe beschert auch das schlimmste Genuschelte zu verstehen, der Ghul hatte etwas wie „Ein Brief“ gesagt. So schlug Mîzore den Weg zum Briefkasten ein, es konnte sich um eine Nachricht von Elóre handeln... Doch Mîzore schüttelte auf diesen Gedanken nur den Kopf. Elóre würde sie sicherlich nicht kontaktieren, nein, sie würde noch nichteinmal Nachricht erhalten wenn sie im Kampf fallen sollte. Am Briefkasten angekommen durchwühlte sie mit sichrere Hand die vorhandenen Briefe, die meisten waren Schlchachtenberichte, sie würden noch früh genug ihren Weg durch das Gedrängel finden. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie den Brief mit der Aufschrift „Mîzore Eishauch“ gefunden, zog ihn heraus, und ging, den Brief aufschlagend, durch das Schattengewölbe. Es war ein Brief von Niraa, verfasst von dem Schamanen bei dem sie Weilte. So wie es dort stand, vermisste Niraa sie. Mîzore schüttelte den Kopf, steckte den Brief jedoch in ihren Rucksack der auf ihrem Lager lag. Obwohl sie so gut wie keine Ruhepausen mehr brauchte waren sie doch nützlich, denn ein Körper den man zuschande schlug war nicht sehr nützlich, auch wenn sie nicht viel von dem Schmerz fühlte. Doch es gab andere Schmerzen...als sie sich wieder aufrichtete spürte sie ein Stechen in Brust und Kopf. Es weitete sich zu einem Hämmern um, glich dann einem Flammenden Pfeil den man ihr ins Herz und in den Kopf stoß. Er schien sie zu verbrennen, sie konnte nicht mehr denken. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf ihr Gesicht als sie ihre Klinge schnappte und nach draussen lief. Es war unüblich von ihr schnell zu handeln, doch sie war nicht mehr sie. Sie verfiel in einen Laufschritt, wurde immer schneller, und sprang die Stufen hinter dem Tor hinunter. Das Schattengewölbe war noch nicht ganz gesichert, eine Geißelschergen versuchten immer es zu stürmen. Gerade war wieder ein solcher Angriff im Gange, und Mîzore landete auf einem der niederen Ghule, trennte ihm mit ihrem Fuß den Arm ab. Es gab ein Schmatzendes Geräusch, sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Ihr Arm beschrieb einen weiten Bogen, und sie traf zwei weitere Ghule die zu Boden fielen. Den Kultisten den sie an der Brust gestreift hatte betrachtete sie mit einem Grinsen, einem flackern in den Augen. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, er fing an einen Tzauber zu sprechten. Ihre Hand schnellte vor und fasste ihn am Hals, ihre Klinge bohrte sich in seinen Bauch. Sie sah die Angst in den Augen des Mannes, labte sich daran. Sie zog ihren Schwertarm ruckartig zurück. Und verfolgte mit wie das Leben qualvoll aus dem Mann wich, seine Augen sich auf etwas richteten was nicht mehr in dieser Welt war. Der Magenhinhalt, der Darm alles viel zu Boden. Und Mîzore löste den Griff ihrer Linken Hand und liess den Mann zu Boden fallen. Dann wandte sie sich den nächsten Feinden zu. Mit einem kurzen Blick betrachtete sie die Umgebung um sich, drehte sich dann um und ging. Mit einer kurzen bewegung wischte sie sich das Blut, das Sekret, den Eiter aus dem gesicht und von ihren Händen. Er, Ghule hatten im Kampf die Angewohnheit mit derlei Dingen um sich zu spritzen, das die Monstrositäten ebenfalls nicht sehr reinlich waren, das konnte man sich denken. Mîzore störte das nicht sonderlich, trotzdessen Wischte sie sich Gründlich ab, reinigte auch ihre Rüstung ehe sie eine leichtere Lederrüstung unter ihrem Lager hervorzog. Diese war speziell für die Infanterie gefertigt worden. Sie war leicht, störte einen nicht wenn man sich schnell an die Bewegungen des Pferdes anpassen musste, schützten allerdings auch. Die Argentumdämmerung hatte im Hof der Knochen eine Bastion errichtet, eine kleine Infanterie Gruppe. Mîzore sah täglich vorbei und metzelte etliche Diener der Geißel nieder. Doch wurden es nicht weniger. Mit ihren üblichen Ruhigen Schritten machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Argentumtunierplatz. Eine Veranstaltung um Kämpfer im Infanterie Kampf auszubilden und ein Heer gegen den Lichkönig aufzubauen. Mîzore's Lanze war am vorherigen Tag gesplittert, und sie hatte noch keine Nachschub erhalten, so holte sie sich hier einen. Auf dem Tunier war wie üblich viel los, Mîzore kritisierte das Tunier nicht, setzte sich aber auch nicht dafür ein. Täglich erledigte sie einige Aufgaben. Ja, war sogar ein Champion's Kämpfer der Allianz, auch wenn die Vertreter der einzelnen Fraktionen ihr mit Misstrauen entgegneten, so war sie doch eine wertvolle Unterstützung. Jeder der eine Lanze halten konnte, mit einer eine Klinge umzugehen wusste oder Magie beherrschte sollte gut daran tun den Argentumkreuzzug und die Schwarze Klinge in ihrem Bemühen zu Unterstützen. Sie hielt sich nicht lange auf dem Tunier auf, sobald sie sich ihre Lanze abgeholt hatte begab sich Mîzore gleich wieder zum Greifenmeister welcher ihr ein Flugtier zum Turm bieten würde welcher gleich in der Nähe des Hofes der Knochen lag. Den rest würde sei mit ihrem eigenen Greifen zurücklegen müssen. Es war ein Tier der Schwarzen Klinge, und somit tot. Mîzore ritt nicht gerne auf dem Geißelgreifen, doch rief sie ihn täglich. Den Flug über betrachtete sie wie üblich die Schlachten die unter ihr Tobten. Die Gesamte Eiskrone, wie das Gebiet genannt wurde, war voller Kämpfe. Ein einziges Schlachtfeld in dem nur wenige Stützpunkte der Angreifer lagen. Denn das sie die Angreifer waren, das war ihnen allen klar. Und das die Angreifer oft eine Überzahl an Männern aufbringen mussten um Orte zu stürmen, das war auch nicht anzuzweifeln. Doch hatten sie sich bisher recht gut geschlagen. Mîzore nickte dem Greifenmeister des Turmes zu, und rief ihren eigenen Greifen um zum Hof der Knochen zu gelangen. Es war unhandlich mit der Lanze auf einem Greifen zu fiegen, doch wenn sie sie quer vor sie sich auf die stelle legte wo sich früher einmal das Genick des Greifen befunden hatte, so ging es. Es war nicht gerade ungefährlich in den Hof der Knochen hineinzufliegen, denn es gab Gargoyle Wächter, die viele aus den Sätteln hoben. Doch Mîzore hatte es bisher jedesmal geschafft sicher zu landen. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf während sie auf eines der extra dafür ausgebildeteten Pferde stieg und die Lanze in Position brachte. Wie einfach es in den Pestländern noch gewesen war, die Geißel ein Feind, der zwar Ernstzunehmen war, den man aber bezwingen konnte. Wie hatten sie sich alle getäuscht, wie hatten sie sich alle von der Heimat abwenden und in die Scherbenwelt gehen können um diese zu befreien. Der Lichkönig gedieh, und wuch's während die Armeen der Allianz und der Horde sich auf der Scherbenwelt befanden. Nur die Argentumdämmerung und einige Soldaten die die Geißel um jeden Preis vernichten wollten, waren in Azeroth geblieben und hatten ihre Heimat verteidigt. In Gedanken spornte sie ihr Pferd an, und rammte einem Reiter der Knochenwache ihre Lanze in den Bauch. Warf ihn zu Boden, ritt ihn nieder. Doch auch sie selbst kassierte einen Lanzenschlag gegen den Arm und riss sich aus den Gedanken. Sie hob ihre Rechte mit der Lanze, und die Linke mit ihrem Schwert und warf sich,oder ritt, wie schon viel zu oft, in den Kampf. Und wie schon öfter's an diesem Tag wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken über ihr Gesicht. Das Ergebnis war ein sehr verschmiertes Gesicht, mit Augen an denene die gestillte Gier zu sehen war, sie nahm sich ein Tuch, und wischte sich abermals über ihre Gesicht. Wenn sie das Blut, und alle anderen Flüssigkeiten nicht schnell abwusch würde es gefrieren. Einer der weiteren Nachteile eine Tote zu sein. Die Magie die sie auch am Leben hielt klammerte sich fest um sie, doch auch der Tod wollte nicht von ihr weichen. So war sie gespalten, keine Lebende, keine Tote, wenn die Geißel gefallen war. Was würde sie dann machen? Mîzore schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte noch zu tun, durfte sich nicht ihren Gedanken überlassen. Sie musste nach Dalaran, ihre Handschuhe waren zerfetzt, nicht mal mehr als ein Lappen den man sich um die Hände wickeln konnte wie es ein Bettler tun würde. Sie musste neue machen lassen, während sie ihren Greifen rief erinnerte sie sich an die etlichen Mitglieder der Knochenwache die gefallen waren, um dann nur diese beide Handschuhe zerstört zu haben. Es hatte sich durchaus gelohnt sie zu verlieren. Sie stieg auf, und der Greif hob ab. Es war erstaunlich, an ihm war kein Fleisch mehr. Einige Fetzen hingen herab, löchrig, kaum mehr vorhanden. Dennoch flog er, und folgte ihren Anweisungen. Die Geißel, die Seuche, sie war erstaunlich, aber sie hatte ihr ihr Leben genommen, sie konnte nichts mehr Geniessen, keine Frucht mehr essen, sie fühlte sich wie einem Wachsmantel isoliert von der Welt. Sie war tot, und doch nicht. Und alleine deshalb musste die Geißel vernichtet werden. Ja, der Lichkönig, der sein Bewusstein überall hatte, der kein Wesen mehr war, er würde dafür zahlen müssen. Und dann...? Dann würde sie sterben, oder auch nicht. Was machte das für einen Unterschied..? Mîzore hörte ein inzwischen recht vertrautes Gurgeln hinter sich, nun, man konnte es nicht wirklich als Gurgeln bezeichnen, es war eher ein Schmatzen, man konnte es nicht beschreiben. Nur ein Ghul konnte einen Ton gleich diesem Produzieren, einer, dem die Zunge und der Großteil des Kopfes fehlte. Mîzore blieb aprubt stehen und drehte sich um, der Ghul lief fast in sie hinein, konnte jedoch rechtzeitig abbremsen, wodurch jedoch einiges an Eiter und vergammelter Haut herumspritzte. Der Ghul war der gleiche der vor Monaten Mîzore auch die Nachricht bezüglich eines Briefes gebracht hatte, des Briefes den Niraa ihr damals geschrieben hatte. Danach hatte dieser Ghul es sich anscheinend zur Aufgabe gemacht ihr zu folgen und ihr Nachrichten zu bringen. Er war unter anderem sogar dazu übergegangen sie im Kampf zu begleiten, Mîzore liess dies ungefragt offen stehen, wenn es ihm Gefiel... Nun stand er wieder vor ihr, den gleichen Satz, oder eher die gleichen Worte schmatzend wie damals als er ihr die Nachricht bezüglich eines Briefes für sie brachte. Mîzore hatte angefangen den Ghul Matschfresser zu nennen, und er schien den Namen auch zu erkennen, ja manchmal war so ein Ghul doch praktisch... Abgesehen davon das er immer versuchte ihre Rüstung zu reinigen und sie dabei noch mehr beschmutzte, dafür hatte er schon einige Körperteile verloren...sie jedoch anscheinend immer wieder gefunden. Mîzore wandte sich von dem Ghul ab und schlug den Weg zum Briefkasten ein, es war kein sonderlich großer Umweg, sie hatte ihre Aufgaben für heute schließlich schon erfüllt und war am Überlegen wo sie die Geißel weiterhin bekämpfen sollte. Sie hatte sozusagen nichts mehr zu tun, ihre Ausrüstung war in Einwandfreiem Zustand, ein Infanteri Vorstoß getan, Übungen mit den Reitern am Tunierplatz absolviert und etliche Kultisten getötet. Die Karte Eiskrones Mental vor den Augen suchte Mîzore sich den Brief heraus der ihre Aufschrift trug, wieso kam ihr die Schrift Vage bekannt vor? Mîzore tat es ab, steckte den Brief in eine Tasche ihrer Rüstung und beschöftigte sich mit der Truppenaufstellung wie sie derzeit war, soweit sie es wusste. Welcher Stützpunkt könnte Verstärkung gebrauchen? Sie entschied sich dafür Thassarian aufzusuchen und ihn nach Aufgaben zu fragen. Die Aufgaben die er ihr erteilte waren immer anspruchsvoll und ein Erfolg den die Angreifer gegenüber der Geißel verbuchen konnten. Thassarian genoss immernoch hohes Ansehen bei der Schwarzen Klinge, wenngleich er inzwischen erneut ein Mitglied der Allianz war. Nicht so wie Mîzore, die schließlich nur eine Art Botschafterin war, früher jedoch...früher war sie ein Teil der Allianz gewesen, dann hatte sie sich jedoch der Argentumdämmerung zugewendet, was ihr Todesurteil gewesen war. Auf einem Greifen der Klinge sitzend betrachtete sie die Schlachtfelder unter sich, und holte den Brief den sie eingesteckt hatte heraus. Mit einem Blick wusste sie warum ihr die Handschrift bekannt vorgekommen war. Es war ein Brief von Elóre. Elóre...sie hatten sich lange nicht gesehen, warum auch? Elóre war immernoch eine Druidin, und Mîzore tot... Mit sicheren Bewegungen öffnete sie den Brief und fing an zu lesen, der Greif würde sie schon sicher zu Thassarian bringen. Grüße Mîzore, Nun bitte ich dich das zu tun was du all die Zeit tun wolltest, den Kontakt abzubrechen um mich nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Ich wurde fortgeschickt, eine wichtige Mission. Du darfst nicht nach mir suchen, bitte kümmere dich gut um das Madenhacker Jungtier. Elóre. Mîzore hielt den Brief einige Minuten in der Hand, ein leichtes Schmunzeln war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, Sofern jemand in der Nähe war was wiederum anzuzweifeln wäre. Elóre auf eine wichtige Mission? Natürlich... Die Druidinnen waren schließlich auch schon sehr lange in der Ausbildung und wurden vom Zirkel des Cenarius nicht mit Misstrauen betrachtet. Die Ironie war Mîzore klar, der Zirkel des Cenarius, oder wer auch immer. Hätte Elóre nie eine „Wichtige Mission“ übertragen, sie war nach Elfischen Standarten noch fast ein Kind, geschweige denn eine vollkommen ausgebildete und geachtete Druidin. Mîzore betrachtete den letzten Satz noch einmal und dachte an das Jungtier das Elóre ihr geschenkt hatte. Es war auch so logisch, mitten in einem Krieg die Zeit zu finden sich um ein Tier zu kümmern. Der Madenhacker verbrachte seine Zeit in Dalaran, in einem Tierladen. Nicht ein einziges der Begleiter die Elóre ihr je geschenkt hatte weilte bei Mîzore. Das einzige, Tier das sie begleiten durfte war ein Drache der schon lange tot war. Der Bruder des Tieres das sie selbst Elóre vor lange Zeit geschenkt hatte, zu Lebzeiten... Sie war nie dazu gekommen, ehe sie Elóre das Tier überreichen konnte starb sie, und ihr kleiner törichter Drache war ihr natürlich gefolgt, von den Kultisten für Experimente verbraucht worden und schließlich zu einem Frostwyrm geworden. Das Tier hatte Mîzore selbst als tote in der Festung wiedergefunden, und war ihr gefolgt. Manchmal war der Drache da, manchmal nicht, Mîzore machte sich keine Sorgen um ihn. Jedoch konnte sie sogar Furios werden wenn jemand den kleinen mit einem seltsamen Blick betrachtete, warum, war ihr selbst nicht klar. War es der selber Grund der sie jetzt dazu veranlasste nicht zu Thassarian zu fliegen sondern sich einfach fallen zu lassen? Direkt in das Schlachten Getümmel, Elóre war fort. Elóre war fort. Elóre war fort. Mit roher Gewalt stieß sie ihre Klinge in den Bauch des nächsten Ghuls, ein kleines Fiepen hinter sich hörend. Mit einem Blick zurück sah sie den kleinen Untoten Drachen hinter ihr, sich wieder nach vorne Drehend ein Dutzend Ghule. Sie überliess sich ganz der Taubheit des Kampfes. Zustechend. Parierend. Zauber einsteckend. Verwundungen kassierend. Töten. Sterbend. Es war Nacht. Die einzige Zeit zu der sie in Dalaran anzutreffen war, den Tag verbachte sie im Kampf, die Nacht meist im Schattengewölbe, doch heute, heute saß sie auf dem Dach des Gasthauses der Allianz in Dalaran und blickte auf die volle Straße hinunter. Eine Strähne weisses Haar sehend, eine Hand von violetter Haut, eine dunkle Katze, mit Malen auf dem Gesicht. Sie wurde unwillkürlich an Elóre erinnert, Elóre wie sie von der Argentumdämmerung erzählte, Elóre wie sie mit ihr in den Pestländern kämpfte, Elóre wie sie sie Ansah als sie sich im Schlachtentümmel verloren. Elóre als sie sie als Untote wieder erkannte. Elóre wie sie ihren kleinen blauen Drachen betrachtete, und dann den untoten Begleiter von ihr ansah. Elóre wie sie immer und immer wieder wiederholte das sie in keiner Gefahr sei wenn sie zusammen gesehen würden. Elóre wie sie sie voller Traurigkeit ansah. Elóre wie sie ging als sie sich das letzte mal sahen. Mîzore starrte weiterhin auf die Straße, plötzlich aufstehend und hinunter springend, der Aufprall erschütterte ihren Körper und riss sie aus ihren Unwillkommenen Gedanken, auch wenn sie wenig vom Schmerz spürte. Langsamen Schrittes, sich trotz der Nacht in den Schatte haltend, schlug sie ihren Weg zur Kanalisation ein. Dem Ort in dem sie kampierte wenn sie in Dalaran halt machte. Es gab dort interessante Märkte, und eine zwilichte Gestalt unter etlichen wurde nicht auffällig. Als sie an dem Gastwirt ihres Gasthauses vorbeiging hielt dieser sie mit einem Wink an und reichte ihr einen Zettel. „Grüße Mîzore Eishauch...Vor langer Zeit einmal wart ihr Schneiderin, und erzähltet davon das ihr noch viele Goldene Perlen auf Lager hättet, ihr wäret so bereit für jedes Mitglied unseres Tempels eine Perlen durchsetzte Robe zu schneidern. Habt ihr noch eine dieser Perlen? Ich wäre euch verbunden wenn ihr mir eine überlassen könntet, dem Gastwirt gab ich einige Goldstücke zur Bezahlung. Elune Adore...Dálraye Mondsicht“ Mîzore betrachtete den Zettel, die geschwungene Schrift und erinnerte sich an eine stille junge Elfe im Tempel des Mondes. Sie war kurz vor Mîzores Abreise dazugekommen, sehr wissbegierieg hatte sie jeden nahezu ausgefragt. Mit ein paar Schritten ging sie zu dem Goblin der eine Städteübergreifende Bank verwaltete, Mîzore hatte des System nie wirklich verstanden, tat das jedoch mit einem Gedanken ab und bedeutete dem Goblin ihr eine Goldene Perle aus ihren Habseligkeiten zu bringen. Die Perle in den Zettel einwickelnd reichte sie diesen wiederum dem Gastwirt der ein paar Goldmünzen herausholen wollte das Mîzore jedoch wiederum mit einem Wink ihrer Hand ablehnte. Ihr hinterher starrend nahm der Gastwirt den Zettel mit der Perle auf und legte sie in ein Fach, während Mîzore weiter ging. In Gedanken versunken machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg an die Oberen Gefilde von Dalaran, sich an ihre Zeit im Tempel erinnernd schritt sie die Straßen zu Krasus Landeplatz entlang und nahm sich einen Greifen in Richtung Schattengewölbe. Mîzore konnte sich nur noch spärlich an die Zeit vor ihrem Tode erinnern, sie wusste jedoch das die Jahre im Tempel mitunter die schönsten ihres Lebens gewesen waren. Die Schönsten, so erinnerte sie sich, waren jedoch die mit Elóre gewesen. Gemeinsam die Geißel bekämpfend hatten sie sich gut kennengelernt. Was der Tod nicht alles veränderte... Aktuelles Mîzore is damit beschäftigt die Geißel in Eiskrone zu bekämpfen, ab und an kann man sie als dunkle Gestalt in Dalaran oder sogar Darnassus herumhuschen sehen, irgend etwas scheint ihr zu fehlen. Sie fühlt sich unruhig.